Mark Tomaso
Mark Tomaso is the deuteragonist villain of the controversial 1980 exploitation film Cannibal Holocaust. He is a member of Alan Yates's crew who aids his psychopathic "hobby" of touring the world and deliberately creating atrocities so as to obtain footage for "documentaries". In the main story of movie, he is already dead and his role is revealed through the film they made. He was portrayed by Luca Barbareschi. History In 1979, Mark Tomaso travels to a remote rainforest along with Yates and the other crew members (Jack and Faye) in order to film a documentary called The Green Inferno. At first, the crew members appear to be normal and amiable people, but the documentary footage that they made reveals what they have really been doing. After reaching the rainforest, the film crew capture and kill a turtle. Mark and Alan film as Jack and Felipe mutilate the turtle. Upon following the natives to their village, Mark burns down the entire village with the natives in them under Alan’s orders and laughs while doing so. Later, Mark takes part in gang-raping a native woman, and in the next scene, he films the woman's impaled corpse with the implication that he and the other crew members killed her. When Jack is killed, Mark is completely apathetic and films his death. Then when Faye is captured, Alan tries to save her, but Mark convinces him to leave Faye to die. He then proceeds to film her gruesome death. Afterwards, Mark and Alan attempt to flee, only to be tracked down by the natives. The natives slaughter Mark before eating and mutilating his remains. Personality Tomaso mantained a friendly facade to hide his true nature. Actually, he's the most evil of the crew besides Alan himself, and a ruthless, sadistic, arrogant and racist person who wanted to deliberately defile the jungle for personal enjoyment: he mostly stuck to filming but did several villainous acts in the film such as burning a village and forcing women and children to remain in the burning huts, filming their deaths. He also happily engaged in a gang-rape of a local woman under the "invitation" of Alan and Jack, Alan thinking it was all "fun" and even going as far as play-fighting with an enraged Faye (who objected to "wasting film"). Mark would remain at Alan's side during the native's revolt and convinced a scared Alan to continue filming even as Faye was raped and mutilated by the tribe - yet much like Alan his desire for bloodlust was his end and he was tracked down and killed by the tribe, who proceeded to eat his remains before finally clubbing Alan to death, ending the crew once and for all. All in all, Mark was a disgusting scumbag of a human being, and even his own father (and actor) hated him. pl:Mark Tomaso Category:Movie Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Rapists Category:Provoker Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Posthumous Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Defilers Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Trickster Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:Horror Villains Category:Outcast Category:Vandals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer